


First Realizations

by writworm42



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, First Realization, Melodrama, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta-ed drabble from an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "This Christmas, Emily finally sees her best friend Paige as something more. She finally sees what everyone else has been seeing. She starts to see that Paige has been hiding (barely) that she feels the same." Pretty much exactly how it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Realizations

Maybe it was the lights. Maybe it was the peppermint schnapps, mixed with just a little too much hot cocoa.

Or maybe it was the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she breathed.

Whatever the reason, Emily couldn’t ignore Paige that night. She couldn’t leave her, couldn’t look away. Couldn’t stop feeling as though there was a weight on her chest, a weight she didn’t ever want lifted off.

_Paige is beautiful, isn’t she?_

_God, what I wouldn’t give to get closer to Paige._

_You’re lucky to have a best friend like that._

Normally, Emily would have brushed off the comments, brushed off the way she felt just a little too proud. But not tonight.

Not underneath the mistle-toe.

As much as Emily clinged to Paige, it seemed that Paige was doing everything to forget her best friend’s existence. The two weaved in and out of Noel’s Christmas party all night, Paige chatting to various strangers, Emily nodding along, following the words as they fell out on Paige’s lips.

_Are they always that full? Do they always shine like that?_

In fact, Emily was starting to think they’d never get a moment alone. Perhaps it was for the best; they were friends, Paige had come to have a good time, and Emily had come for the same reason.

Hadn’t she?

_She’s so kind._

_She’s so talented._

God, what she wouldn’t give to get closer to Paige.

 _Fuck_. Where had they been when the thought finally crossed her mind? Talking to some random stoners? Dancing in the Kahn’s basement? It didn’t matter to Emily; what mattered was that she had thought it. Thought it about her _best friend_. What would Paige say?

Did she care to find out?

_Yes. No._

She didn’t know. Inhaling sharply, Emily wondered if the house had always been that crowded, if the party had been that loud. Feeling around, she latched on to Paige’s arm, steadying herself.

“Emily?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Paige looked concerned. (A little too concerned?) ( _You wish._ )

“Um… Yeah. I just… Can we get some fresh air?”

“Okay,” Paige nodded, her eyes clouding over. “Yeah. Let’s go outside for a bit. It… It’d do us both good.” Paige led her outside, holding tightly onto Emily’s arm as she guided her through the door, down the front steps. They shivered; it was colder than when they’d arrived.

“Are you… Are you cold?” Paige ventured, causing Emily to feel dizzy once again. Emily knew what could happen, saw the potential in the scene. Dare she take that chance?

_She’s so trusting, isn’t she?_

_What a great relationship_.

Dare she ruin it?

“Yes,” she hissed between chattering teeth. Taking a sharp breath in, Paige ran over to Emily, encircling her waist, perching her head on Emily’s shoulder and breathing warm air onto her cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments, Paige’s touch wavering between hard and soft, sure and unsure, before Emily turned to face her best friend.

“Are you cold?” she asked, her heart pounding in her throat.

Did the answer matter? Emily lunged to return the embrace, only to catch thin, cold air.

“Emily…”

 _Fuck_. She’d done it now, she’d ruined it. _Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!_

“Paige…” she began, stopping when she couldn’t find the words to continue. “I… I’m…”

“It’s not you,” Paige interrupted her searching, stepping forward again to approach Emily, though not touching her, “It’s me. It’s just… I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Take… Advantage?” Emily’s heart raced as she repeated the words.

“I like you, Emily. As more than a friend.”

Suddenly, Emily felt the weight lift, warmth spreading throughout her body, and she smiled.

“Me too. I like you—love you—too.”

They stood for a moment more, staring, laughing, appreciating, before Paige rushed back into Emily’s arms.

_They really are close, aren’t they?_

_I envy a relationship like that._

Emily rested her head on Paige’s shoulder, feeling peaceful for the first time all night. And from the steady, slowing beating of Paige’s heart against the nape of Emily’s neck, Emily could tell that Paige felt the same way.

“Merry Christmas, Emily,” Paige whispered.

“Yeah,” Emily smiled into Paige’s shoulder, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
